Measurements of bottom hole pressure are important in obtaining (1) pressure buildup characteristics in obtaining oil and/or gas well producing information and (2) pressure falloff in injection wells. A typical procedure in producing wells involves flowing a well at a particular rate until the bottom hole pressure has stabilized and a pressure measuring instrument is set near the well bottom and production flow is stopped until the pressure reaches a reasonably close maximum value. It is desirable to obtain the pressure buildup by closing the tubing string near the well bottom and measuring the pressure buildup below this low closure point, as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,897 and 4,083,401.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in the method and apparatus for measuring bottom hole pressure which performs the test quickly thereby reducing the considerable expense involved in normal testing because of lost production time and pressure measuring service charges. In addition, the measurement is made by avoiding the routine jarring of normal wireline tools as much as possible which is detrimental to the expensive and delicate subsurface pressure measuring instrument.